


Quidditch Basics

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Hogwarts Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry recordaría muchas cosas de esa noche que jamás le contaría a nadie. Quizá porque si las contara tendría que explicar el por qué, y cómo habían llegado allí, y realmente no tenía esas respuestas. Quizá porque si las contara se le dibujaría una sonrisa tonta en los labios, y todos sabrían el poder que la serpiente tenía en él, lo hipnóticos que le resultaban todos sus movimientos. Quizá porque no podría callarse más, y hablar de lo azul de sus ojos, de lo tibio de su piel, de lo tierno de su sonrisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a milamint que no me lee pero no importa, porque hizo este dibujo (http://milamint.tumblr.com/post/43226883513) hace un montón que me dio muchas ganas de escribir. Tenía esto por la mitad y nunca lo terminaba, y hoy lo terminé en el trabajo. ¡Congrats to me! :3
> 
> Espero que les guste. Sí, estoy trabajando en el Club. En unas horas lo publico.
> 
> PD: Word me recomendó escribir wiski y esa acaba de volverse mi palabra preferida en el universo :3
> 
> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Harry llevaba casi una hora allí en las gradas más altas, apoyado en los barandales y mirando el cielo estrellado con pintitas blancas. Se sentía un espectador privilegiado de un partido que sucedía en su cabeza, como si esas gradas vacías fueran un palco privado y silencioso. Las jugadas y estrategias que planeaba en su mente se dibujaban sobre el espacio vacío como si fuera un lienzo y su imaginación la tinta, y podía ver, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, cada ataque y contraataque, cada falta y cada punto, y parecía tan real, que a Harry le temblaban las rodillas mientras miraba la noche silenciosa suceder frente a él, lleno de incertidumbre y miedo.

 

A veces empezaba a sentir dolor en los dedos y cuando miraba se daba cuenta de que apretaba tan fuerte el barandal que se astillaba, y que el frío le helaba hasta las uñas, aunque él estuviera demasiado distraído para prestarle atención. O también se descubría tan absorbido por sus propios sentimientos que gesticulaba y movía los brazos en la soledad más absoluta de esa noche desierta.

Y a veces los nervios le subían a la coronilla tan de golpe que Harry empezaba a tironearse de los rulos y la cabeza se le llenaba de  _“y si…”_ s que lo asustaban.

Porque Harry era el buscador estrella, porque todos sabían que sería el capitán el año que viene, porque nunca había perdido una snitch excepto esas dos o tres veces que estaba enfermo –y esa cuarta que fue un fault, aunque la réferi no lo vio.

Porque Harry era el chico al que todas las mañanas de partido, en el desayuno, le llovían abrazos de desconocidos y saludos afectuosos; y en los pasillos a clase escuchaba los clásicos “ _muéstrales de que está hecho gryffindor_ ” a los que respondía sacando pecho, sonriendo altanero.

Porque Harry era ese, pero aquella noche así de fría y esa grada así de solitaria le hacían temblar las rodillas. Al fin de cuentas ese también era él, el chico con miedos que la noche anterior a un partido nunca podía dormir.

Un pensamiento oscuro se le trepó a la mente y Harry tuvo que refregarse los ojos y resoplar muy fuerte para alejarlo, balbuceando insultos que no eran propios de su lenguaje. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, y decidió dejar de torturarse con escenarios desafortunados, vio que caminando torpemente en el campo había alguien.

No era una noche particularmente oscura, pero a Harry le tomó bastante tiempo descubrir quién era el visitante nocturno. Se escondió asustado detrás de una gran estructura de madera, y asomándose entre los banderines zaparrastrosos intentó descifrar su identidad.

Temía que se tratara de algún profesor, o de Filch, o peor aún de alguno de sus rivales -un slytherin nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de atontar al buscador del equipo contrario la noche anterior al partido.

El extraño se hundió aún más profundamente en su saco, como si tiritara, y se sentó en el medio del campo, refregándose las manos para darse calor. Lo único que Harry podía ver era el humo blanco que salía de su boca, pero no le llevó mucho más tiempo descubrir quién era.

Bastó el gesto de siempre, verlo acomodarse el flequillo con el pulgar, y el reflejo veloz de la luna que iluminaba sus ojos azules para que Harry supiera que ese, sin dudas, era Louis.

Louis, el chico de séptimo que lo torturaba en los pasillos, que se burlaba cuando el profesor de pociones le daba clases de apoyo en la biblioteca, el que le hacía pasar vergüenza no sólo a él si no a las chicas, cuando alguna se le confesaba y él trataba sutil  y amablemente de rechazarlas.

El chico que era la personificación del infierno, la crueldad, y todo lo que es malo en el mundo. Y también el chico de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora que siempre bajaba de la lechucera con la mirada tierna y el andar cansado. El chico que cuando nadie lo veía ayudaba a los de primero, aunque siempre se despedía con alguna burla u amenaza infundada.

El chico que lo asustaba y lo encantaba al mismo tiempo, el que lo intimidaba, haciéndolo ver como un niño, y el que le llenaba la mente de pensamientos de adultos. 

Ese chico, Louis, estaba solo esa noche; sentado sobre el pastizal escarchado y hundiéndose en su saco como si fuera un abrazo.

Harry caminó lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hasta el rincón de las gradas donde había dejado la escoba, preguntándose -aunque ya sabía la respuesta- si debía irse o acercarse a Louis.

Pero el deber y el querer son dos cosas bien distintas, y Harry hizo una de las cosas más tontas que hizo en su vida, y que le ganarían gestos horribles y mejillas coloradas en el futuro, cuando recordara ese momento.

Harry se trepó a su escoba y sacó pecho y empezó a revolotear en el cielo haciendo de cuenta que no sabía que Louis estaba allí, que esa demostración viril y absurdo era casual, inconsciente.

Después de diez mil piruetas y exageradas poses, cuando miró abajo  _casualmente_ , se dio cuenta de que Louis ni siquiera lo miraba, y procedió a hacer la segunda cosa más tonta que hizo en su vida, digna de un niñito de primaria.

 _“Hey, Tomlinson_ ” lo llamó,  _“¿Mojaste la cama y estás esperando que se seque?”_

Pero Louis se hundió aún más en su saco, sin levantar la mirada.

Harry bajó en espiral al campo y se bajó a unos metros del bulto de pana negro. Caminó a él mostrando el pecho, llevando la escoba de la manera más desprolija y cool que sabía cómo, haciendo burlas y comentarios punzantes.

Louis seguía quieto en el mismo lugar, sólo moviéndose para acomodarse el flequillo, sin levantar la mirada. Pero cuando Harry se agachó en frente suyo, todavía haciendo burlas contra todos sus instintos (porque Louis iba con la varita, eso era seguro, y él la tenía en el bolsillo trasero, demasiado lejos como para responder velozmente si necesitaba hacerlo) y finalmente se encontró con su mirada, vio que el azul huidizo estaba teñido de rojo también, y los párpados estaban hinchados de tanto que Louis se “ _acomodaba el flequillo_ ”.

 _“¿Qué mierda quieres, Styles?_ ” escupió hiriente Louis, con la voz cansada y la mirada ahora fija en sus rodillas. Harry tragó saliva, sin saber que decir.  _“¿No puedes ir a jugar con tu escoba, o algo?”_

 _“Estaba haciendo eso”_  respondió Harry, aún poco ofendido al recordar todas esas piruetas en vano, y sintiéndose un poco tonto, realmente.  _“Pero no quería que vayas con información a tu equipo, ¿esa es la forma en la que hacen las cosas las serpientes, no?”_  pero Louis no respondió.

O quizá sí, balbuceando insultos mientras se ponía de pie. Es decir, esa era una respuesta, pero Harry no quería eso, quería la voz de Louis dirigida a él -aunque fuera para molestarlo, como siempre- y su mirada azul fija en la suya, y la sonrisa altanera y el gesto de acomodarse el flequillo, en vez de refregarse los ojos para correrse las lágrimas.

Louis no le dio nada de eso. Se acomodó el saco y empezó camino de vuelta al castillo, sin siquiera despedirse de Harry, y el de rulos hizo la tercer cosa estúpida en la noche, en un intento desesperado por mantenerlo con él.

_“¿A dónde vas? ¿A buscar un nuevo escondite para llorar?”_

Louis se volteó veloz y violentamente, y Harry sacó la varita, preparándose para un hechizo, pero lo que lo golpeó fuerte en la quijada fue en cambio un puño helado.

Cayó de espaldas, golpeándose de lleno con el suelo duro y congelado y dejando rodar la varita varios metros a su derecha. Louis se quedó allí de pie, temblando de bronca y respirando agitadamente, mirándolo con desprecio y conteniendo las ganas de tirársele encima y golpearlo más todavía.

La sangre le brotaba tibia del labio, y Harry estaba quieto, esperando una reacción, de Louis o de él mismo, de su cuerpo del que había perdido el control. Pero él no se movió, y Louis sacudió la cabeza, y dio media vuelta, camino al castillo.

“ _¡No te vayas!_ ” dijo Harry, que no era dueño de su propia voz. “ _Por favor_ ” le pidió.

“ _¿Qué quieres?_ ” respondió Louis hostilmente.

Harry se reincorporó, mudo de excusas. “ _Lo siento_ ” dijo, y cerró los ojos porque podía ver venir las burlas, y los ojos en blanco, y la sonrisa altanera, todo de nuevo.

 _“Está bien_ ” respondió Louis, pero no se giró a verlo. “ _No hay problema. Estás disculpado._ ”

Pero Louis seguía caminando y cada paso que daba era un poco más de culpa que se le acumulaba en el pecho a Harry.

Entonces Harry hizo la primera cosa inteligente en la noche.

No conocía a Louis, no demasiado al menos, pero entendía por qué se iba, porque estaba  **humillado**  y **triste** , porque se habían burlado de él cuando estaba en su peor momento, y porque estaba demasiado cansado para quedarse a pelear. Y porque a Louis no le gustaba mostrarse débil, no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar -¿y a quien sí?

Así que Harry le regaló su orgullo -¿cuántas veces Louis lo había tomado sin permiso, de todas formas?- y aunque se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas al decir las palabras, le confesó su verdad.

 _“Tengo un poco de miedo”_  dijo, _”Tenemos un partido mañana y no puedo dormir, y… realmente me vendría bien un poco de compañía”_

 _“¿Y eso es mi problema porque…?”_  preguntó Louis, filoso y soberbio, como siempre. Harry sonrió de todas formas, había logrado algo, Louis había dejado de caminar, estaba quieto allí todavía, a apenas unos metros de él. Si tan sólo pudiera ahora acercarlo un poco más…

 _“¿Por favor? Tengo wiski de fuego…”_  le dijo, y realmente era muy infantil eso de querer sobornarlo, pero lo que dijo después lo fue aún más,  _“y varitas de regaliz.”_

Harry adivinó por el ruido que hizo su nariz y el movimiento de sus brazos que Louis se estaba secando las lágrimas. Después se acercó a él, con la sonrisa altanera de siempre y los ojos azules reflejando la luna como un espejo.

_“Pensé que los deportistas no podían beber, mucho menos antes de un partido.”_

“ _Es que tengo miedo, en serio”_  le dijo. Louis volvió a acercarse a él, pero estaba  todavía de pie, todavía demasiado lejos. Lo que dijo Harry fue para acercarlo, pero no era una mentira,  _“Mañana me va a ir horrible…”_

Louis miró al cielo, como implorando la paciencia para no golpearlo de vuelta.

 _“¿Realmente eres tan inseguro? Todos dicen que eres algo así como el jugador estrella…”_  dijo Louis. Se secó por última vez las mejillas, quitando lo que quedaba de lágrimas. Se dejó caer a su lado, en el suelo, y lo miró a los ojos. “ _Dijiste que tenías wiski de fuego…”_  le recordó.

Harry asintió, nervioso y obediente. Recuperó su varita que estaba unos metros y lo atrajo a ellos con un _accio_  que apenas se hizo paso por su garganta húmeda y helada. Louis se adelantó a destapar la botella, bebió un sorbo largo y repentino, antes de pasársela a Harry.

 _“Te irá bien_ ” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada se posó en el campo frente a ellos, en las gradas vacías y huecas.

Suspiró mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su boca, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Harry quería preguntarle qué era eso  que lo tenía tan triste, eso que había apagado esa cosa que siempre brillaba en él, pero se imaginaba a Louis diciéndole que eso era muy gay, y riéndose en su cara. Así que no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió con su mirada el movimiento de sus dedos, estirándose las mangas sobre las manos para soportar mejor el frío.

Louis volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada helada le perforó las pupilas. Parecía tan sincero en ese momento, tan honesto, tan  _real_.

 _“Perdón por golpearte_ ” le dijo, con la voz hecha un hilito.

“ _No hay problema_ ” se apresuró a responder Harry. Le molestaba ese Louis tan tímido y arrepentido. No era el Louis que conocía. Quería que volviera a ser el otro.

Y fue como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, en serio.

 _“Medio que te lo buscaste…”_  comentó.

Harry sonrió, un poco más cómodo en esa situación. Un poco más en su elemento.

 _“¡Hey!”_ protestó, pero aunque fruncía las cejas la sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios. _“¡Eso no es una disculpa!”_

Louis sonrió también, alejando la mirada. Buscó la varita que había guardado en el bolsillo, mientras se mordía el labio.

“ _Sé arreglar esa nariz rota, si quieres…”_  dijo, jugueteando con la varita entre sus cortísimos dedos -¡era tan pequeño!

Harry asintió, dijo “ _Sí, okay_ ” con la voz más grave y seca que de costumbre, escurriéndosele de la garganta cada centímetro que Louis estaba más cerca. Miró sus pestañas enmarcando sus ojos de luna, de mar,  de roca, miró su boca contorneando una sonrisa, como si supiera  _todo_  lo que estaba pensando.

 _“¿Sabes? No es muy sensato dejarme apuntarte al rostro tan tranquilamente”_  le dijo Louis.

 _“Es cierto”_  dijo Harry. Intentó hacerlo, de todas formas. En cambio balbuceó un sonido rasposo y gutural. ¡Y la sonrisa de Louis cada vez más pícara!

“ _Podría dejarte atontado… Mañana apestarías y Slytherin ganaría el partido._ ”

 _“Es cierto”_  dibujó con los labios las palabras, pero esta vez no salió siquiera un sonido.

Louis estaba tan cerca que sentía su calor en esa noche tan helada. La varita daba chispazos luminosos cuando se posó en su nariz, un instante antes de que pronunciara el hechizo.

 _“¡Episkey!”_  dijo Louis.

La sonrisa pícara se transformó en una carcajada, al ver la reacción de Harry, incapaz de controlarse ante el dolor de sentir la herida acomodarse y cerrarse de golpe, quitándolo de sus fantasías.

 _“Tienes suerte de que no me guste el quidditch_ ” confesó.

En seguida hizo una expresión extraña, de esas que salen naturales cuando dices algo que no debías decir. Harry no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupado limpiándose la sangre que todavía tenía en el labio.

 _“¿Qué quieres decir con que no te gusta? Siempre te veo en los partidos_ ” le dijo, pero en seguida aclaró –ganándose una carcajada de Louis- “ _Es decir, no es que te busque ni nada…”_

Louis suspiró, y simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero Harry no se dio por vencido.

 _“Quizá simplemente jugaste en la posición equivocada…”_  continuó. El silencio de Louis simplemente lo incitaba a seguir hablando,  _“¿Jugaste de cazador? Es horrible, todos te tumban… Deberías probar de buscador.”_

Harry podría seguir allí toda la noche, sentado en el campo comiendo regaliz, con Louis a su lado y hablando de las peripecias de su posición, de que nadie te molesta, de que sientes el viento a veces tibio, a veces helado, de que te sientes dueño del mundo, de que  _realmente deberías probarlo, Louis,_ y después cazas una pelotita diminuta y listo, todos te consideran el héroe, es lo mejor. Louis puso los ojos en blanco, dijo algo así como, _“se nota que eres gryffindor”_  pero Harry no se ofendió.

 _“Apuesto a que serías un buen buscador_ ” le dijo, “ _Eres pequeño…”_

Louis lo miró desafiante. Quizá sería pequeño, o por lo menos más pequeño que él, pero Harry no tenía el derecho de decírselo.

 _“Quise decir… Umm… Aerodinámico”_  se corrigió.

Louis se rio, ya nada quedaba de esas lágrimas de más temprano, nada más que una marca oscura en sus ojos, que una expresión seria que le venía de a momentos, cuando se distraía de la conversación con Harry.

 _“Definitivamente no creo ser aerodinámico”_  le dijo.

 _“A que sí, a que si jugamos una carrera me ganas_ ” dijo Harry haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos. De golpe le vino una idea, si de las más estúpidas o las más inteligentes, eso estaría por verse.  _“¡Deberíamos hacer eso! Deberíamos jugar una carrera”_  propuso.

_“No lo creo…”_

_“Sí, por favor, tengo la llave del armario de escobas.”_

_“No, Harry.”_

_“Vamos, Louis, no seas aburrido”_

_“¡Que no!”_

_“¿Por qué no?”_

_“¡Porque no sé volar! ¿Okay?”_

Esta vez Harry si notó la expresión, esa de ¿ _por qué dije eso?_

Louis tomó un nuevo sorbo, esta vez más largo y más brusco que los anteriores.

 _“¿Qué?”_  preguntó Harry incrédulo.

_“Eso. Que no sé volar. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora?”_

_“Pero tuvimos clases en primero…”_  dijo Harry. Louis suspiró y miró la botella colgando de sus dedos, entre las piernas.

_“Y yo nunca aprendí. No es una clase importante ¿Sabes? No es de vida o muerte, puedes seguir sin aprender.”_

_“Pero es que dura todo el año, y no es tan difícil…”_

Louis lo miró con un brillo en los ojos que era oscuro y rojo y tenebroso. Harry simplemente sonrió, se sentía bien verle ese brillo otra vez, aunque fuera un brillo amenazante.

_“No me gusta, ¿Okay? Es estúpido y no le encuentro el sentido.”_

_“Pero se siente bien”_  insistió Harry, desafiante.

Louis negó con la cabeza de lado a lado, indignado por la terquedad del chico. Destapó la botella y dio un nuevo trago, y se la pasó a Harry.

_“Todos los jugadores de quidditch son iguales, siempre hablan de lo **libre**  que los hace sentir volar… Cuando lo dicen me imagino a los perros cuando quitan la cabeza por la ventanilla…”_

Harry se rio con la imagen. ¿Sonaba así cuando habla? Le gustaría pasar como un poco más maduro, no como un perro tonto y alegre. Pero Louis sonreía y si ser tonto y alegre lo ponía feliz, seguiría haciéndolo toda la noche.

Lo haría lo que quedaba del año escolar, si pudiera. Adoraba estar así. Adoraba tener a Louis para él, y conocerlo, finalmente, después de tantos años de hostilidad y burlas. En una noche le había visto las lágrimas, y los ojos de cerca (y las pestañas delgadas y arqueadas que le robaron un suspiro), y había descubierto cosas de él que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Que no sabía volar, que odiaba el  _quidditch_ , que era de familia  _muggle_ , como él.

Era muy pronto para fantasear sobre encontrárselo en un supermercado en las vacaciones, o en un bar, o en un boliche  _muggle_. Era muy pronto porque faltaba mucho para que termine el año y porque tenía a Louis allí en frente suyo en ese momento; pero Harry lo hizo de todas formas. Se imaginó ir por Londres y cruzárselo en la calle, e invitarlo a un café, y verlo con ropas normales y no con túnicas, por una vez; verlo con colores que no fueran el verde y el plateado. Y se sentía bien, saber que después de que Louis terminara el colegio él quizá todavía podría verlo.

Louis lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión arrogante, la respuesta típica suya a cuando Harry era Harry. Como en ese momento, en que su cabeza se había adueñado de sus gestos y miraba a Louis con ternura, y sonreía como un idiota.

Cuando Harry lo notó, se sintió  tan expuesto y desprotegido que le dio igual si lo que decía era estúpido o arriesgado, ya estaba a su merced de todas formas.

“ _Déjame enseñarte_ ” le dijo; _“Quiero enseñarte a volar.”_

 _“Oh Dios…”_ Louis se llevó la mano a la frente, golpeándola sonoramente.

 _“¡Vamos! Será divertido”_  le pidió. “ _Yo te dejé arreglarme la nariz.”_

Louis resopló, todavía sin encontrar su mirada

 _“Y te di wiski de  fuego, y te convidé regaliz…”_  continuó enumerando.

 _“¿Por qué quieres enseñarme? Dios…”_  susurró Louis, como si se tratara de una pregunta retórica, aunque Harry sabía por el brillo en sus ojos que realmente esperaba una respuesta.

_“Porque será divertido… ¿Por favor?”_

Agachó la cabeza, buscando con una sonrisa la mirada de Louis, que se ocultaba detrás de su mano.

 _“¿Qué me darás a cambio?”_  le dijo la serpiente. Harry debió advertir que se estaba entregando por el gesto ofidio al relamerse los labios. En serio, casi que podía oír un cascabel sonando en las lejanías, amenazante.

Pero se entregó de todas formas.

“ _Quieres decir, además del  regaliz y el wiski de fuego_ ” bromeó.

Louis soltó una carcajada, quitando la mano de su rostro y mostrándose tan abierto y cristalino que le robó a Harry el aliento –otra vez.  _Dios, es que era tan lindo_ …

 _“Lo que quieras_ ” – confesó con lo que le quedaba de voz. Después la garganta se le hizo un nudo, expectante de una respuesta. Pocas veces había sido tan sincero, pocas veces había visto a alguien cuya risa cambiaría por todo lo que tenía.

Louis cambió la carcajada por una sonrisa calma pero desafiante. Pasó los dedos por el flequillo, desordenándolo un poco, intentando distraer la atención de su boca, seguramente, aunque Harry no encontraba otro lugar al que mirar. 

“ _Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Gryffindor_ ” - bromeó Louis y Harry tuvo que parpadear antes de devolverle la mirada, tuvo que apretar los ojos con fuerza para poder separarlos de sus labios.

Simplemente iba empeorando cada vez, cuando lograba liberarse del hechizo de su boca se enredaba en el color de sus ojos, en el negro de sus pestañas.

Tragó saliva y apretó los labios, intentó no pensar en el calor en su panza que no era producto del wiski, no pensar en Louis que lo miraba como si le leyera la mente. Intentó sonar relajado, en control de la situación; pero, otra vez, cuando habló, sonó como un ruego.

 _“¿Puedo enseñarte, entonces?”_  preguntó.

Louis asintió, con una sonrisa por demás soberbia.

_“Sí, está bien.”_

Harry recordaría muchas cosas de esa noche que jamás le contaría a nadie. Quizá porque si las contara tendría que explicar el por qué, y cómo habían llegado allí, y realmente no tenía esas respuestas. Quizá porque si las contara se le dibujaría una sonrisa tonta en los labios, y todos sabrían el poder que la serpiente tenía en él, lo hipnóticos que le resultaban todos sus movimientos. Quizá porque no podría callarse más, y hablar de lo azul de sus ojos, de lo tibio de su piel, de lo  _tierno_  de su sonrisa.

No podría parar de hablar de ella, sobre todo. De la sonrisa que no era arrogante, ni pícara, ni calculada. De la sonrisa ancha y sincera, de las arrugas en sus ojos y sus dientes blancos como las estrellas. De cómo aunque quería hablar se quedaba mudo y como le dieron ganas de reír de pura alegría cuando Louis finalmente conservó el equilibrio un momento, en el aire.

Cómo parecía inofensivo allí, suspendido como una nube baja, liviano y casi transparente, mimetizado con la noche y la escarcha, pero tibio también.

No podría parar de hablar de la sensación de sus caderas bajo sus manos, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse en la escoba. Ni de los comentarios de Louis, directos, frontales, que le ponían las mejillas rojas y ardientes. Recordaría subirse a la escoba con él y no poder hablar, ni dar instrucciones porque su perfume lo embriagaba más que el wiski de fuego.

Y recordaría hablar tan de cerca que el alcohol le quemaría los oídos, que los cabellos de Louis le harían cosquillas en las cejas. Recordaría su mirada completamente a su disposición, recordaría verlo respirar agitado de pura emoción, de puro orgullo por  _lograrlo_ , dios, recordaría verlo morderse los labios para no decir _¡mírame, estoy volando!_  Aunque se moría por hacerlo. Recordaría las ganas que tenía de besarlo, de averiguar a qué sabía debajo del wiski de fuego y el regaliz, quizá descubrir el motivo de las lágrimas de más temprano. Lágrimas de las que no quedaba nada, ni el menor rastro.

Sobre todas las cosas, Harry no hablaría jamás de eso, porque si lo hacía tendría que explicar por qué, en el partido del día siguiente, había hecho un gol que nadie jamás entendería.

*

_“Te dije que te enseñaría.”_

_“Siendo justos, el mérito es mío”_  respondió Louis encogiéndose de hombros. “ _Aprendo rápido, ¿sabes?”_

Harry se mordió el labio para no reír, otra vez –no quería escuchar un nuevo comentario de como esos hoyuelos lo hacían parecer de cinco-, mientras levantaba la botella casi vacía del suelo para guardarla dentro de su túnica.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Louis estaba parado a unos metros suyos, con la mirada fija en él y con la misma sonrisa altanera de siempre.

 _“Recuerdas que dijiste que harías lo que quisiera si te dejaba enseñarme”_  le dijo. Harry asintió lentamente un par de veces.

 _“No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes”_ dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Louis arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por lo  _obvio_.

_“No, no lo harás. Pero no es eso lo que quiero que hagas…”_

_“¿Ah no?”_  preguntó Harry. Louis se acercó a él, cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza. Harry casi que deja caer la botella de nuevo en el suelo, de puros nervios.  _“¿Qué es entonces? ¿Qué quieres?”_

 _“Quiero…”_  dijo Louis y hablaba tan pausado como Harry en sus peores días. Saboreaba las palabras, las dejaba salir lentas como un arroyo de miel, pegajosas, dulzonas. “ _Quiero que me dediques un punto mañana.”_

 _“No hago puntos, soy buscador”_ dijo Harry, hablando, por el contrario, más rápido que de costumbre. Louis apoyó las manos pesadamente sobre sus hombros, miró al suelo y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, sin disimular la indignación porque Harry era  _tan terco_ , por qué no podía decir  _sí, señor_ , como correspondía. Terminaría haciendo lo que le pidiera de todas formas, no había necesidad de buscar peros.

_“Harry…”_

_“Sí, está bien…”_  dijo. “ _Pediré la quaffle.”_

Louis le palmeó los hombros, sonriente. Levantó la mirada, encontró sus ojos con los de Harry, verdes como la primavera.

_“Una cosa más”_

_“¿Sí?”_

_“El punto… Debes hacerlo a favor de Slytherin”_

_“¿Qué?”_  Harry dio un paso atrás, ofendido. Es decir, sí, le había prometido lo que quisiera, pero no traicionaría a su equipo. “ _No voy a hacer eso…”_

 _“Oh, por dios”_  Louis puso los ojos en blanco mientras se daba la vuelta. Juntó el abrigo que llevaba en el suelo bastante tiempo y se lo colgó sobre los hombros.  _“Es sólo un punto, no vale la snitch como quinientos o algo así.”_

 _“Ciento cincuenta”_  lo corrigió Harry. “ _Y el gol son diez.”_

 _“Bueno, eso. Eres el buscador estrella, harás los ciento cincuenta y el mísero punto pasará desapercibido_ ” dijo. Seguía caminando hacia el castillo mientras hablaba, elevando la voz, para que Harry pudiera oírlo. Casi que la sonrisa se dejaba ver aunque estaba de espaldas, altanera y soberbia.  _“Sólo para que no me sienta tan culpable, por no aprovechar la ocasión para atontarte o algo así…”_

 _“¡No puedo!”_  le gritó Harry, viéndolo alejarse.

_“¡Lo prometiste!”_

_“¡No voy a hacerlo!”_  juró, pero ya se había dado por vencido.

_“Ya veremos.”_


End file.
